omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Misaka Mikoto
Character Synopsis Misaka Mikoto is a main heroine in Toaru Majutsu no Index and the main protagonist of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, its first spinoff. She is the third-ranked Level 5 esper and the strongest Electromaster in Academy City, nicknamed the Railgun due to her signature move. Kamijou Touma also coined the nickname Biri-Biri (a Japanese onomatopoeia imitating the sound of electricity) for her, a nickname that greatly irritates her. Mikoto developed a fixation on Touma because of his mysterious ability to negate her powers, driving her to chase him around for a rematch. Her fixation only grew up with time as Touma saved her life and the lives of her clones from the #1 Level 5, Accelerator, until she realized she had fallen in love with him. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-A physically, High 8-C to 7-B with her powers | At least High 7-A. At least Low 2-C as time passes. Verse: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Name: Misaka Mikoto, #3, The Railgun, Ace of Tokiwadai, The Strongest Electromaster, Electric Princess, Biribiri Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Level 5 Esper, Student Special Abilities: Electromagnetism Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (can sense electromagnetic waves and is aware of her surroundings via a radar sense), Iron Sand Manipulation, Flight, Hacking, knowledge of self-defense, Resistance to electricity and attempts to manipulate her bioelectricity | All her powers are boosted, continuously grows in power and transforms further, can seemingly travel through her lightning strikes, Energy Manipulation, can create/call in a strange black sphere that crushes anything in its path Destructive Ability: Athlete Level physically, Large Building Level '''(Easily slices tanks and cuts and severs limbs of advanced Powered Suits, created a giant iron sand puppet to fight the giant Doppelganger) to '''City Level with her powers (Casually created thunder clouds that engulfed the entirety of Academy City and produced a 100 million volts during her fight against Kamijou Touma, Her Railgun can destroy an entire nuclear shelter, Can control up to a billion of lightning bolts, Matched Accelerator) | At least Small Island Level (About 2 gigatons at 2% of her limit). At least Universe Level+ as time passes and her forms evolve (She continuously grows in power, and would be able to wipe Academy City off the map, but would instantly explode upon reaching 100%, due to her body not being able to handle it. The Black Sphere that she created was so strong that Touma's Imagine Breaker was unable to negate it, resulting in his right arm being ripped off) Speed: Athletic Human, likely High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic+, likely Speed Of Light reactions, likely higher (Barely, but successfully dodged Mugino's Meltdowner beams at point-blank range which are said to travel with nearly the speed of light. Note that Misaka was extremely exhausted and weakened at this time. She is also able to keep up with Accelerator.) Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed Of Light attack speed with lightning | Likely High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can fight and overpower Sogiita Gunha), Massively Hypersonic+ to Speed Of Light 'attack speed with lightning (Far faster than previously) 'Lifting Ability: Likely Athletic Human, Class M via magnetism | At least Class M Striking Ability: Athlete Class | Unknown, at least Universe Level+ (Her Black Sphere ripped off Touma's Imagine Breaker) Durability: Street Level, at least Wall Level with iron sand shields (Can stop gunfire from pistols and assault rifles, has blocked Kihara Yuiitsu's Niang-Niang's spears and stopped large pieces of concrete being thrown towards her), potentially City Level '''(Survived attacks from a casual Accelerator) | '''Unknown, at least Multi-City Block Level with Iron Sand shields (Withstood attacks from Gunha), likely Small Island Level, At least Universe Level+ as time passes and her power evolves Stamina: High, as she is capable of fighting after receiving severe injuries. She continued to destroy the facilities of the Level 6 Shift project over several days with barely any rest and still had enough energy to fight ITEM, including another Level 5 Esper (I.e. Mugino) | Did not show a limit, likely very high. Should be about the same as Angel Form Accelerator Range: 50 meters with her coin Railgun, at least dozens of meters with other attacks | Several dozen kilometers Intelligence: As one of Academy City's only Level 5s and the Ace of Tokiwadai, Mikoto is a Straight-A student and a genius, being able to process information faster than most supercomputers. Besides Japanese Mikoto can speak English, French, Italian and Russian, and she thinks she can manage a few other languages. She is very creative in the use of her powers, overwhelming insulation barriers simply by amping up the charge after realizing that it has a limit, manipulating iron sand in multiple ways, devising her infamous Railgun technique on her own and even coming up with new applications of her power in the spot, such as when she used her electricity to manipulate water vapor in order to fly. She is also tech-savvy, being capable of hacking most security systems in Academy City (which is 20 to 30 years ahead of the world, with Mikoto comparing her surprise at the low comparative level of the security of the American Liberal Arts City local network to seeing a car running on coal). She could also hack the server of a large casino in one of Academy City's cooperative institutions while at the same time devoting her spare time and brainpower to talking to her companion and helping her win several poker games in a row. However, as a teenager she's often short-tempered and can be easily agitated, which leads to reckless and short-sighted decision making. Weaknesses: Her water wings require a lot of water vapor and a large body of water to work, Liquid Railgun requires the support of Misaki Shokuhou | She appears to be a mindless beast and her power progression is slowed down when in the presence of powerful opponents or negating abilities; Will self-destruct upon reaching her maximum power output, as Mikoto can't become a stable Level 6 Notable Feats: Coming Soon Versions: Key: Base | Level 6 Shift Transformation Extra Info: Coming Soon Other Attributes List of Equipment: Dozens of arcade coins which are used as ammunition for her Railgun technique Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electromaster (電撃使い (エレクトロマスター) Dengeki Tsukai (Erekutoromasutā), lit. "Electric Shock User"): While Mikoto chose to name her esper ability after her famous signature move, the Railgun, she belongs to a type of espers called Electromasters, espers which can generate and manipulate electricity and control electromagnetism. While it's one of the more common abilities in Academy City, Mikoto is known to be the city's strongest Electromaster, with a maximum output of 1 billion volts. Despite being famous for her Railgun, she herself considers the true worth of her ability to reside in its great versatility, holding pride on her ability to attack the enemy with multiple attacks from multiple angles, and disliking others considering her to be just a walking cannon. Electromagnetism: *'Railgun' (超電磁砲 (レールガン) Chō-Denjihō (Rērugan), lit. "Super Electromagnetic Cannon"): Mikoto can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound using her electricity. Her railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 50 meters because of the coins melting due to friction, though she can use larger objects for greater range and destructive power. **'Liquid Proof Railgun': A version of Misaka's Railgun improved and only possible through the participation of Misaki. Misaki uses her ability to manipulate moisture at the microscopic level into a special lattice pattern on the surface of the coin. By doing so she cools the coin and greatly reduces its friction, taking away the usual 50 meter limit of the technique imposed by the coin having vaporized when reaching that distance and increases its power due to less kinetic energy being lost in friction. Additionally, when the coating liquid is vaporized and rapidly expands into steam this accelerates the coin further making it so that it accelerates the further it flies instead of slowing down. *'Radar Interference:' Mikoto can use electromagnetism to interfere with radar and radar-based weapons liked guided missiles *'Microwave Defense:' Mikoto can use her power to shield herself and a small area around her from microwaves. *'Powerful Electromagnetic Pulse:' Mikoto has the ability to create magnetic pulses that target the enemy's organs to disrupt their functions. Electricity Manipulation: Mikoto's basic attacks consist in shooting lightning spears, sometimes through her hands. Her most common way of releasing electricity, however, is through her forehead. She can also defend herself from electron-based attacks by bending them away from her. *'Lightning Strike:' Mikoto can call down true lightning using her ability, regardless of the current weather. This attack was shown to be powerful enough to cause a city-wide blackout or level all the trees in a park while carving a small volcanic-like crater on the park's stone floor. Mikoto can also create large thunderclouds, which have the side effect of blocking satellite observation. *'Electricity Conduction:' Mikoto can conduct electricity through her own body to shock opponents through physical touch. She can also use this ability to take control of her own muscles and nerves when they have been rendered ineffective through the use of drugs or other paralyzing agents and continue to move. Due to her body's ability to withstand her own electricity, she can resist enemies trying to shock or electrocute her; for example, she wasn't even fazed by someone trying to use a stun gun on her. *'Flash/Thunder:' Mikoto can release intense bluish-white sparks from her bangs that use the same flash and roar of lightning to cause tremendous light and noise to momentarily take away some of the enemy's senses like a stun grenade. She can also use just the flash of lightning to temporarily blind an opponent. *'Magnetism Manipulation:' Mikoto is also skilled at using her magnetism ability to attract and repel metallic materials to her advantage in numerous ways. Her power over magnetism is strong and precise enough to support several buildings that High Priest had uprooted and was trying to use to smash her, preventing them from breaking apart while simultaneously keeping the dozens to hundreds of people inside each building safe. She is also capable of vibrating a thin metal panel to produce a fake voice as a distraction. *'Offensive Use:' Mikoto can throw pieces of concrete or metal objects as a projectile, or even swing them around like a large hammer if they are big enough. *'Defensive Use:' Mikoto can create make-shift shields using nearby scrap-metal or pieces of concrete. *'Interference:' Mikoto can manipulate metal tools or weapons held by the enemy, interfering or completely stopping their attacks on their tracks. She can also magnetize the tool or weapon so that all sorts of iron objects will attach to it, increasing its weight and making it harder or impossible for the enemy to use/wield them. *'Mobility:' Mikoto can use her magnetism ability to attach herself to walls that contain steel. Not only that, her magnetism is strong enough that she can use it to pull herself towards walls, allowing her to evade attacks and to freely move through a city by jumping from building to building. If she's in a narrow alleyway, she can even levitate by pulling towards both walls. Iron Sand Manipulation: Mikoto can use electromagnetism to manipulate iron sand and vibrate it at high speeds, giving it a high cutting power. She has used this iron sand in numerous ways, usually to form weapons like swords, spears or whips. She can cover non-magnetic objects with iron sand to use them as ammunition for her signature Railgun technique, and she can control masses smaller than a speck to disable firearms by sending them into their barrels or ejection ports to tear them apart from within. *'Iron Sand Swords:' Mikoto can form a "whip sword" by gathering iron sand and manipulating it into one or two swords that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling a chainsaw. She can also create a giant version of her standard iron sand sword. She doesn't need to actually hold the swords with her hands, as she later showed she can create multiple iron sand whips and control them with her mind to attack from several directions at the same time, described as being similar to an octopus' tentacles or a spider's legs. *'Iron Sand Hands:' Mikoto can create long iron sand hands to attack the enemy. *'Iron Sand Tornado:' Mikoto can surround the enemy with a small iron sand tornado. *'Iron Sand Shield:' Mikoto can create iron sand shields to defend herself. *'Iron Sand Tsunami:' Mikoto can create a large iron sand wave much like a tsunami, big enough to completely wipe out a Russian military base. Iron Sand Drills: Mikoto can create several hundred iron sand drills that have electricity running through them to pierce the enemy. *'Iron Sand Floor:' Mikoto can spread iron sand on the ground to follow the footsteps of enemies that move too fast for her to follow normally. *'Iron Sand Needles:' Mikoto can create a storm of killer iron sand needles that surrounds the enemy for a 360º attack. *'Electric Cage:' Mikoto used this technique during her fight with Kihara Nayuta. First, Mikoto created several hundred iron sand balls that rose up in the air and spread through the area. Then, the iron sand balls collapsed into smaller spinning balls, surrounding both girls and emitting bluish-white sparks. Once the balls were set, Mikoto used them to conduct electricity to cover the entire place in a spinning iron sand ball dome, letting electricity flow through them to cover the gaps between the balls with electricity, forming a large electric cage with Mikoto at its center. Mikoto can freely control the size of this cage, for example, shrinking it towards her opponent. Mikoto can immediately repair and regenerate the damaged cage by using more iron sand. It's likely Mikoto can use this technique without putting herself inside it with her opponent. Iron Sand Railgun: Mikoto can create conductive metallic spear-like rods to shoot as a railgun. She can create and shoot at least twenty of these railguns at the same time. *'Iron Sand Giant Puppet:' Mikoto can create a giant iron sand puppet, tall and strong enough to challenge the Doppelganger's giant form. The puppet can reform itself if damaged, and it also builds up electricity by rubbing iron sand and dust inside itself to fire iron sand bullets like a giant version of her regular Railgun. *'Plasma Creation:' Mikoto showed the ability to ionize empty cans and turn them into plasma during her match with Gunha. *'Cracking/Hacking:' Using her electric powers she can hack any electronic device and bypass normal electronic security measures with ease. She can decode the electronic flow of information, like to steal the information from a credit card's magnetic strip, as well as directly process a computer's information in binary. This skill also enables her to perform acts such as erasing herself from security footage in real time or taking control of Academy City's roving security robots, cars or even their advanced powered suits like the FiveOvers. *'Unique Sensory Perception of Electric-type Espers:' As an electromaster, Mikoto is, of course, able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, however, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that normal electro-masters are unable to do with their limited power. She takes this ability one step further by analyzing the reflections of the electromagnetic waves she generates, giving her no blind spots *'Flight:' Using formulas similar to those she uses for her Iron Sand sword, Mikoto can fly if she is surrounded by a large amount of atomized water vapor. She does this by manipulating the water vapor into wings using the static electricity from interactions between particles. By using her electric power to induce electrolysis on a large body of water such as the ocean, she can obtain enough hydrogen and oxygen to use as fuel. The wings are at least strong enough to blow up air-to-air missiles. *'Defense Against Bioelectricity Manipulation:' Mikoto has been shown to be immune the attempts to manipulate her bioelectricity due to the passive electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM dispersion field, only suffering a small amount of pain when the strongest mental esper and fellow Level 5 Shokuhou Misaki tried to manipulate her brain. *'Ozone Creation:' Mikoto should be able to replicate one of her Misaka Sisters using her electricity to turn oxygen into ozone in an attempt to suffocate Accelerator, likely at a much higher rate than her, as her clones have a much weaker version of her ability (The Sisters' Electromaster ability is 1/20000th of Mikoto's). **'Oxygen Detonation:' Mikoto should be able to replicate Misaka Worst using her electricity to detonate oxygen and using the force of the blast in several ways, like to propel herself at great speeds, jump incredible heights or even land without a parachute from a moving plane, as Misaka Worst wields a weaker version of her ability (Worst's Electromaster ability is 1/5th of Mikoto's). *'Arc Fusion Blades:' Upon seeing Thor disguised as Mikoto using his arc fusion blades, Kamijou Touma thought that Mikoto was likely capable of creating them too, but would likely choose to rely on her iron sand sword in close quarters because of her principles and preferences. This possibility is supported by the narration later during Thor's fight with Silvia, as it mentions it's unclear how powerful an Electromaster esper would need to be to replicate his 20-meter blades. Level 6 Shift Transformation: During the course of Mikoto being forcibly used as a subject to become a Level 6, she transforms a few times, becoming more powerful each time: *'Initial Form:' Mikoto’s initial form upon engulfing the power of the Misaka Network, Mikoto’s appearance changes. Her hair becomes swept back, with a few fringes gathering together to form two horn-like appearances on her head. The sclera of her eyes also darken. The most obvious change, however, is the appearance of two ribbon-like objects with diamond shaped objects attached to them that hug around Mikoto’s arms. It is likely a mass of compressed energy, as Gunha would later be hit by similar things later. **Described by Gensei as 2% up along the path of a Level 6, it is already powerful enough to create a large electric attack that completely engulfs the already tall Windowless Building and a large area that surrounds the building, though predictably the Windowless Building is unscathed. This attack is referenced as the largest scale lightning strike ever recorded. Other features of her power include creating smaller strikes that resemble beams of energy, manipulating several chunks of metal and iron sand, and seemingly traveling through the strike of her electricity - literally “riding the lightning.” *'First Transformation:' Mikoto transforms even further and her appearance changes drastically. Her horns begin transforming and hardening, forming an onion-dome shaped structure on her head, at the widest part sits something that looks like an eye. Something revolves around the tapering structure, and at the top sits a sphere, like a miniature Saturn. As for the rest of Mikoto's body, the ribbons from before have begun connecting to her body itself. Her hands and feet have tapered as well and are connected with the ribbons. **Under this form, Mikoto can use those ribbon-like things to attack, which Gunha describes as a compressed mass of energy after hit by it. It is apparently solid enough as Gunha is also pinned down by ribbon-like objects much later. Likely, all of the powers that Mikoto displayed in her previous form is retained here and in a stronger version. *'Second Transformation:' What Gensei describes as the Opening Stage, this is her final form just before she is turned back to normal. Her hair is swept back, and a complex halo appears over her head: a circle with four points in each direction, and floating at the center of it is something of rectangular shaped, tapering at both ends, with the bottom part being shorter. All of her clothes disappear. Her head down to the area of her collarbones are colored black and dotted by something resembling stars, it’s as if it was outer space or the night sky. Her hands and feet have disappeared. Her hand becoming claw-like with ribbon like protrusions, with her legs even more abstract-looking, connecting through the ribbons. **After Mitori seemingly defeats Kuroko, she uses her Mental Out power from Exterior and orders Mikoto to destroy the Windowless Building again. Then the ground where Mikoto is floating on turns black. Mikoto holds out her hand where she forms a large black sphere of energy, described by Gunha as something from another world that cannot be understood, and later by Mikoto as not an esper power, but something called in by her desire to crush and eliminate the parts of Academy City she dislikes. Touma's Imagine Breaker was unable to negate it. The attempt resulted in said person's right arm being ripped off. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Loli Category:Tsundere Category:Speedsters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Glass Cannons Category:Hax Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2